Radiance
by Glass
Summary: new mutant


"I am a footnote in your sentence." - Lawrence Arms (the band)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Never have and never will. Period.   
  
I do own Sammy though, so leave her alone please.  
  
Author's note: I get a kick out of making up my own characters. Some people didn't read my note with my last story. I don't know much about the comics lately, I am sorry if it greatly upsets you about my lack of knowledge. If something is way off, tell me please.  
  
* - equals thought  
  
  
Radiance  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sammy sat at the side of the road. Her hair tucked into her baseball cap, her eyes behind sunglasses. *Where the fuck is the goddamn bus?!* She stared at her watch for moment then remembered it broke in the last city. *Lucky that was the only thing that broke, that guy must have been seven feet tall or something.*   
  
Sammy continued to wait.   
  
The scenery wasn't much to look at, after all she was at a bus stop somewhere…well, she wasn't quite sure were. The view from the side of the road consisted of dirt, some more dirt, bits of grass, and trees, which were just clones of one another.   
  
Sammy could tell by the change in movement of her shadow, she had been sitting there for a while. *Must have been a couple of hours…probably should just start walking now, faster than the bus.*  
  
In about fifteen minutes, Sammy decided walking wasn't for her either, so she went back to waiting.   
  
In about ten minutes the bus slammed to halt in front of her, quickly snapped her up, and sped off down the long twisted road to nowhere.   
  
Sammy quickly fell asleep to a baby crying on the bus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone off, we're in New York," the driver yelled from the front seat.  
  
Sammy jolted up from her nap, grabbed her lone duffel bag and hurried off the bus. *Don't need to piss off the big fat bus driver.*   
  
The minute she hit the curb, she decided to check for a place to eat. *Food, food, and food.* She quickly found a hot dog vendor not too far from the bus stop.   
  
"One hot dog."  
  
"That will be a dollar and fifty cents," the greasy man behind the cart replied.  
  
Sammy dug into her pockets. *Just $21.98 left, but I really need something too eat…and I haven't eaten anything in a few days…guess I should.* She shoved a crumpled dollar bill and some change at the man and quickly grabbed the hot dog.   
  
*Forgot the mustard.* But she didn't want to go back and ask either.  
  
*Don't even know why I am here...* Sammy practically absorbed the hot dog, and slowly thought in broken pieces about how a normal girl, who never knew anything but the block she lived on, landed up in the middle of New York City, with nothing but an extra set of underwear and spare shirt. *Always knew I was different, my eyes being the way they were, but when my hair started to grow in the same colors…guess Pop couldn't handle his youngest being something other than normal. I need to find a job or something eventually. I need some money for more food.*  
  
Sammy pushed off work for the moment and decided to amuse herself walking around the huge city she had only ever seen on the lonely television that occupied the place she had once called home. *Even bigger than on television.* She was mesmerized by the skyscrapers and thousands of endless panes of glass that reflected the sky. When you reach five feet by only a hair, buildings that tower above you like titans are more than impressive. *If I actually had the money to, I would live on the tallest building in this city.*   
  
Sammy was so intensely absorbed into the scenery around her, she missed the rather gruff woman directed into her. They collided, and Sammy hit the ground and even slightly bounced. Her cap went flying off into the near-by gutter, her kaleidoscopic hair fell like a river down her back. Her sunglasses flew in the other directions, exposing eyes that were multi-colored, which matched her hair.   
  
"Mutie! It's mother-fuckin' mutie!" The woman yelled as loud as she could. Time seemed to stop as everyone on the street paused. Several people turned and stared. Some started to approach, disgust and anger written on their faces. A few were holding something in their hands as they approached, yelling obscenities along their way towards her.  
  
Sammy curled into herself and prayed to God that they wouldn't kill her.*Oh please oh please don't let them kill me.* Sammy was so engrossed in her praying for her life, she didn't notice that she had begun to glow. Her milky skin took on an opalescent glow to it, her hair became strands of light. The crowd that had begun to approach her, started to slow down their movement, unsure of what was happening.   
  
*Shouldn't there be a baseball bat or something in the back of my head by now?* Sammy slowly looked up, and saw the crowd backing away. The lines of her body were now barely visible, people shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light. Sammy looked at her hands. *Holy shit.*   
  
Some fool decided though that there was no way they were going to stand down to a mutant, even if they could barely look at them. He rushed at her, his fists coming strait towards her.  
  
"No." Sammy didn't know where it came from within her, but she raised her hand a beam of white light shot from her hand and hit him square in the stomach. The sheer force of the beam lifted his body off the ground. She shot him into the third story window of the building across the street.   
  
Sammy immediately ran, after she saw what she did. *Don't think. Run.* Her body took on the form of pure light. She started to run at inhuman speed. Moving at light speed, she finally found an alley far from where the incident had taken place. As her heart started to slow down, her body went back to its original form. *Oh crap, what the hell happened?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bobby sat around the rec room. *Boring.* He flicked on the television and started to flip through the channels. *Shit, crap, more crap, news, shit….wait a minute.* Bobby flicked back to the news.  
  
"…an unknown dangerous mutant shot a man through an office building today…police are still looking for the mutant…" the anchor on the news program said, while showing scenes of the incident.   
  
*Oh shit, I better tell Scott. Looks like I won't be lounging around anymore.* Bobby got up and ran to find Scott.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The alley Sammy hid in was cold and damp. She prayed the things she heard scurrying around were only rats.  
  
Sammy huddled in a corner of the alley, tears streaming down her face. Now everyone in the city knew or would soon they had another mutant on their hands. For everyone one person fighting for mutant rights, there was at least five against it.   
  
The wind blew harshly as she pulled her knees in tighter. Tomorrow she would figure out some way to leave this place too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The X-men huddled together in the control room waiting for a word on what to do about their latest findings. Everyone was slightly tenser than usual, but that was only because they were waiting for yet another of the daily arguments that Jean and Scott seemed to have as of late.  
  
"Jean, are you and the professor having any luck tracking that mutant?" Scott looked up at her from the console.   
  
"We are trying to find something, but so far we can't get anything solid. It would probably be a good idea to send a team directly into the city to look for the mutant," Jean responded.  
  
"Yeah, I was considering that. But we need to send the right team. We don't know what we have on our hands just yet."  
  
"Well there doesn't seem to have been any attacks since and it doesn't seem like the mutant took anything from the scene. And I doubt the crowd is innocent either. My guess is it was a mutant acting out of fear," Hank deduced fairly quickly.  
  
"I agree with you Hank, but none the less, we need to track down the mutant. For both its own good and the rest of us."   
  
"Who do you want me to call in Scott?" Jean asked.  
  
"Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue. I don't particularly think Logan is the best thing to introduce to a new mutant, but he is our best bet on tracking it down."   
  
"It?" Jean raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What? The rogue mutant." The rest of the room tensed, seeing that another fight was about to break out. Anything seemed to be a cause for one as of late.   
  
"It? I am sure that the mutant, who ever they are, will positively love being referred to as 'It'. Maybe It can be their codename if they join?" Everyone but Scott and Jean slowly edged towards the door.  
  
"Jean, we don't have time for this-" *Last thing I need right now.*  
  
"Scott, we are dealing with people and I would prefer if you would treat it as such."  
  
"Jean-"   
  
"No Scott. Lately you have been treating this dream so callously. It is really being to bother me. Ever since Apoca-"  
  
"Jean, I would prefer if we didn't talk about that."  
  
"Fine." Jean narrowed her eyes at Scott and walked out of the room. The rest of the team just stood at the doorway and looked at the floor.  
  
TBC  
Respond, please. I can't learn from nothing. Feel free to leave all comments at the door. 


End file.
